Seeing Blood
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Seeing Blood comes naturally to two people. One brings pain upon others, the other tries to save others with their power. When the Varia's missions fail, they have to find out who's giving out their information, who could the culprit be?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman reborn or its characters!**

Please comment and review i hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough Cough<strong>* the girl hacked into her hand, blood spat out of her cherry red lips and stained her snow white skin. She opened her eyes weakly to see the damage done only to feel the light-headedness return and increase with brain splitting headache. She began to feel herself lose consciousness again. She felt her eyes stay open put could only see black. Her breathing began to become shallow. She coughed violently again. Blood splat everywhere and everything turned red.

"**Ushishishi"** laughed the Bloody Prince, "red is my favorite color." He continued, as he looked at his beautiful artwork. Scattered across the floor were corpuses, all were covered with freshly poured blood. Cuts were deep in all the bodies making a pool of blood across the floor. The blood was so fresh it boiled and bubbled on the floor. The remaining few victims were minutes away from dying due to lose of blood. They lay there soaking in the blood of the relatives and friends; it wasn't long till the meet the same fate. The culprit enjoyed watching the remaining few bodies twisting in agony of having to watch their families die and die themselves in a fountain of their bodily fluids. The killer grinned at his work only to be interrupted by a monotone voice.

"Bel-sempai," it complained, "it we don't hurry Squalo will be angry, we're already late."

"Shut up you stupid frog!" The frog hat-wearing teenager's sempai throw a curled knife at that very hat.

"Oww." The kid whined monotonously, "that hurt sempai"

"I'll kill you like I did the others if you don't shut up." The blood-lusting man threatened again. "Let me finish off the rest of this peasants."

The man with a tilted crown on his long golden locks killed the remaining people, and left with the boy with one last look at his dirty work that he was so proud of.

***Cough Cough******* A ghost white body rose from silky white sheets like the rising dead. The only sign of life was in her blooming rose lips and peach cheeks. Her eyes were icy cold draggers, which were as blue as a glacier. Her hair was as black as a cloudy moonless night. She looked to her left were a nightstand held a freshly poured glass of cold water. She picked it up and pressed the clear crystal to her lips gulping down the life saving drink. "Did it happen again?" a voice inquired. She nodded turning to the direction of the voice. "Well what happened?" the voice grew impatient.

The girl coughed again into her hands were the blood she had originally coughed up began to turn crusty and brown. "I saw lots of blood." She said quietly in a horse voice.

"I figured as much." Said the voice unpleasantly, "I need more details than that."

"Here was a boy and a man, the man had… had a…"

"Well spit it out!" the voice shouted at the ill looking girl.

"A crown." She paused to listen for a reaction, "the boy had a silly hat." She continued. "The place didn't look very distinct at all. There were a lot of dead bodies an entire family was killed. The man enjoyed killing them too. He had this hideous grin and…"

"Shut up already! I don't have time to here about this stupid man's intention and likes. I need Actually Details! You stupid Girl! This talent was wasted on you!"

The girl looked down at her hands again. "One of them did say a name I believe, it was the boy."  
>"Well what did he say? Don't say something stupid and leave out important details like this if it could save someone do you want everyone to DIE!" The voice was shouted.<p>

"Umm… umm…" The girl tried recalling but with the pressure on her recalling was much harder than it should have been. "The… the boy hhe.. he told the man that they were late and if they didn't hurry Squalo would be angry… I think." She finally got out only to look at her hands again.

"Squalo?" the voice repeated. "I see…"

Who ever was in the room with the girl finally got up and walked to the door opening and without a word of goodbye or thanks left shutting it behind him with a lock.

The girl looked around her darkened unlit room. She sighed only to lye back down and looked at the ceiling. She coughed again. "It's only a matter of time" she told herself.

"**Ushishishi" **laughed the Prince, "We get to kill today." The prince looked at the circled Varia who waited for their latest mission details.

"Voi!" Squalo shouted, "Today we have to take care of a rival family, well they're not really our rivals they're too weak." He clarified, "But they must be gotten rid of for selling intelligence against this family." The mission was clear, kill everyone.

"Belphegor watch over Flan." Squalo paired everyone up.

"Ushishishi, I can't grantee this little frog won't be dead." He laughed.

Squalo explained the rest of the mission with much annoyance and yelling. Everyone had to kill everyone they saw as fast as possible and get out those we're the two many keys to this mission. Kill Everyone. And Fast.

***Cough cough* "**Good Work, Celestina." The door had opened and the same voice spoke. "You managed to help save another family from total distruction. Doesn't that make you feel good?" The voice's hand caressed her face. "Good Work, we need your insight." The hand left her face and left the room leaving a lifeless doll starting off into space.

"**Ushishishi, **looks like someone got hurt." The prince stared at the blood dripping from his comrade's shoulder.

"VOI! SHUT UP!" Squalo yelled, "Someone told some of this attack how less would they have know."

"Or you're just an idiot." Mocked the prince again,

"VOI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The Varia's mission was a failure today and Xanxus was not going to be happy. Before the Varia were even able to at attack they were ambushed. Of course being who they were they all made it out alive and killed every attacker that came at them, but they could not proceed with the mission knowing the that target knew they were being targeted and being out numbered they were at a disadvantage without their surprise attack. They decided to retreat and return another day. But first they had to find out who leaked the information, who was the traitor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the right to Hitman Reborn or it's characters!**

Please in enjoy and review.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough cough<strong>* "Tsk, tsk, what a pity?" a voice rang, "Master would not be happy." A girl lied in her once pure white bed, which was no engulfed by a crusting red color. "Please sit up, Celestina." Hands reached for the limp body. It rose from her bloody sheet.

"Mmm." The body groaned.

"I'll get your bath ready, we have to clean you off and wash your sheet before the master comes in again." The girl's lady-in-waiting sat her up, fluffed her pillows, and scurried off into a neighboring door. Celestina looked around her room. It was still the same, white and red. The red was her fault, every time she cough blood would explode from her mouth a cover everything in sight. Who ever choose to make her bedroom white wasn't thinking well. A few minutes later, the maid came back pulling the she off the pale girl and helping her out of bed.

"Look." The maid said in disgust, "You even got it on your new nightgown." Which like everything else was white.

"Sorry." She apologized looking down at the floor as she hobbled into the bathroom. The maid pulled the nightgown of the angelic girl and helped her into the steaming clear water, which quickly changed from the color of the remaining dried blood on the girl's body.

"Well I'll have to clean the bath again too." The woman sighed, walking out of the room with the spoiled cloth.

As Celestina sat in the bath, she began to have another coughing spell.

"**Ushishi"** Belphegor held one of his knives up to a man's face. The man was squirming in a chair where he was changed down.

"NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION?" Squalo was shouting at the already terrified man.

"I-I-I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he screamed in horror.

"Ushishishi, I'll skin you alive if you don't tell." The cruel bloodthirsty prince pressed the knife against that man's sweating skin and began up pull it upwards. "You might get a shave to close for your like." The prince warned as he began to press deeper so that the first layer of skin began to peel off. "Ushishi, I'll peel you like a orange doesn't that sound fun." He smiled in delight.

"HELP!" the man continued to yell, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I KNOW NOTHING! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" his voice was beginning to blow from yelling so much. His throat was sore and if he screamed any more his vocal cores were sure to snap.

"Please believe me." He cried as his voice started to become inaudible.

"Ushishishi, I don't like the way you look." He stated turning to his captain for approve to dispose of the man.

"Do what you will" Squalo said leaving, not wanting to be near the prince as he goes psycho.

***Cough cough*** "My lady, you're all bloody again and you just bathed." The maid scolded the girl she sighed a looked down again. "Master will be wanting to know if you've seen anything recently." She added happily.

The girl turned her head look at the wall well her maid got a cloth to wipe the blood from her pure skin before dressing her. "Master is thinking of taking you out some day soon. You've been locked in your room for so long. He feels guilty, but your health is more important." She added.

"Where will he take me?" she asked perking up at the thought of leaving.

"Well, I'm not to sure about a big important family is having a party master was invited too. Apparently, they are aware of your powers and the head of the family would like to greet you personally."

"What family is it?" she asked having been able to recall some of the family names that have been in her dreams.

"I'm not sure but I believe it's the Vongola family." The maid answered.

"I see." The maid finished putting her clothes on her and sat her in a chair next to a table where food waited for her.

"**Ushishishi, **We have to go to another stupid party." Bel said waving an invitation in the air. "That old man sent it to us." He passed around the card for all to see.

"Oooo!" Lussuria perked up, "A Party? What a great chance to find the perfect body." He grinned thinking about his past experience with the young Vongola sun guardian.

"I'm not going if boss isn't going." Levi stated leaving the room.

"Bel-sempai are you going?" a monotone voice spoke out. "I don't think it's wise if you get drunk."

"Ushishishi." He laughed throwing a few knifes into the froggie hat. "Of course I'll go I might find some woman I can struggle." He grinned with pleasure, thinking of the erotic gasp he could make a woman give as her last remaining breathes of life. He grinned with anticipation.

***Couch cough*** "Celestina," the voice called to her as her maid tighten her corset, "try to refrain from coughing so much, it's bad for both of our images, besides you'll get that beautiful dress dirty, you don't want that do you?" the voice question demanding the right answer.

"N-no."

"Good" the man grinned as he walked up to the young girl once the corset was successful strung. He raised his hand to her chin and turned her face from side to side examining it. "Gina," he called to the maid.

"Yes Master?"

"Put some make up on Miss Celestina, she needs a little bit more of a healthy glow and while you're at it brighten up her cheeks, we need to make a good impression tonight." He grinned wildly as he continued to prim up the young girl.

* * *

><p>Sorry this wasn't the most exciting chapter I will add more hopefull soon. Check out my other stories too! (Some are older and aren't that good... but shhh...)<p>

Comment please and tell me what you think... I don't mind critisim as long as it's not to harsh. I'm sorry if here is any imporper english or misspelling of words, My english isn't that great.

THANK YOU! =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the rights to the hitman reborn characters, stoyline, setting and other things.**

Review and comment! I would love to hear what you think! Please don't be to harsh

Sorry if my english is bad

Enjoy! =^.^=

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ushishishi"<strong> The prince laughed gulping down another cup of wine.

"Bel-sempai!" a young voice cried, "You're going to get drunk again and look stupid." He accused bluntly.

"But wine is so good." He said grabbing a cup from one of the passing waiters. "Look at how red it is." He grinned at the liquid.

"VOI! DON'T GET DRUNK, IDIOT! WE'RE HERE ON IMPORTANT BUSINESS!" the silver haired captain shouted grabbing the cup from his younger comrade.

"Ushishishi, I won't drink that much just a little." He attempt to grab the cup back but Squalo pulled back his hand so that yet again it was out of reach for the prince. "Ok, ok, I'll drink more later, Ushishi, lighten up."

Every Varia was dressed up nice and neatly. Xanxus even came to the event despite his lack of care for it, but his father request that he showed luring him with the idea that a lead to their problems would be here.

The event was in a huge ballroom with live band and crystal chandler hanging over everyone. Food and drinks were scattered around the sides of the dance floor on different tables. People mingled and sat at tables near the dance floor, some people dance to the music while others stood there chatting in small groups, while the 9th sat on a big red chair looking over the entire spectacle. The 9th smiled amused by all his guests, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves and that's what he wished for.

All a sudden the hall became silent. The guests of honor finally made their appearance. The young Vongola's walked in greeted by many family members and friends. Tsuna was still uncomfortable with the idea and shook hands with people shyly. Gokudera glared at anyone who looked at the 10th in the wrong way but greeted people who he knew as well. Yamamoto, not knowing many people in the mafia laughed along as he followed his friends and introduced himself to the ones he didn't know. Ryohei turned shaking hands into a sport, shaking as many hands as he could as fast as he could. Lambo ran off stuffing his face with the buffet available, and Hibari walked in silently behind everyone avoiding the crowd and shrunk into the background.

"Ushishishi, look how funny they look." The prince laughed at the unorganized sight.

"I find it adorable!" Lussuria clasped his hands together with shining eyes.

Levi just groaned and the boss huffed at the sight of the annoying teens.

Fran was looking the other way and hadn't paid attention to the successors' entrance, and unaware of the bad blood between the two parties.

"Hey, hey bel-sempai, who's that?" he pointed not accustom to all the mafia people yet.

"Who? You stupid frog!" Bel shouted leaning on the hat of the boy.

"There?" he pointed again towards a couple, or seemed to be, of a tall thin man in his late-twenties with gray hair slicked back, tan skin, and dark green eyes, escorting a young girl in her later teens. She wore a pure white gown that fluttered to the floor covering her slippers, causing her appear to be floating as she walked. It was a corset top with a sweetheart neckline showing off a little bit of cleavage. Her hair was pulled up to one side and twisted into a braid, which fell all the way to the ground. Her hair was pitch back and rested on the train of her dress. In her hair was a veil with teardrops floating down to her waste. Her eyes were a true blue and her skin was so pale it seemed to be translucent.

The prince looked at the girl and blinked. "I-I… you know, I don't know" he finally spilled out of his mouth.

"I thought you knew everyone, fake prince-sempai." The prince glared at his young partner before throw a few secret knives he had hidden somewhere in to Fran's hat.

This caught the other Varia's attention and they all turned to look at the girl who was pulled to the direction towards the 9th.

***Cough cough*** "I told you not to cough." The man glared at her handing her a red handkerchief to hide any blood she might accidently cough up. She took it nodding in apology. "The 9th head of the Vongola said he was interested in meeting you, stand properly and behave, he may become a new costumer, he will pay very well." He whispered into the girl's ear. She nodded and stood as tall as she could with out coughing or gasping for air with the minimal amount of passage the corset allowed.

"Why Hello 9th!" The man greeted with a bow, taking the old man's hand shaking before kissing it lightly. "It is a pleasure to be here! I am Jack Lorenzo, and this is my beautiful niece, Celestina." He pointed to the pale girl who curtseyed.

"How do you do?" she asked the old man.

"Let me have a look at you." He called to the girl holding his hands for her to take. She looked at Jack who nodded in approval before she took the old man's hands.

"Hmmm" the old man hummed, "you're such a young beautiful girl."

"T-th-th-thank you!" the girl replied unaccustomed to the complements.

"Ha ha!" the leader laughed, "here's no need to be shy I don't bite." The man teased and waited till she nodded. "So I hear you have the powers to see into the future." He went straight to the point. Her eyes went wide and her face turned red.

"Mhmm" she answered him.

"Ha ha" he laughed again, "You're just like you grandmother."

The girl blinked for a moment, "M-my grandmother?" she questioned.

"Yes you're grandmother was a dear friend of mine, she pasted away when she was too young." He recalled the events in his head. "She was beautiful too."

The girl blushed again.

"I hear your powers could be as strong as your great-great grandmother from what I have heard. Your mother and grandmother weren't that strong in seeing the future, or maybe someone was tapering with it too much at that time."

She listened to the old man unsure how to comprehend everything.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked.

"Yes, but only vaguely." The man answered, "After your grandmother died I didn't see much of your family. I'm quite surprised there's any of you left. To have power like that is dangerous, if it falls into the wrong hands disaster could happen. Not only that, it burdens the carrier. " He patted the young girls hand to comfort her understanding she could be in pain.

"Th-thank you!" she called to him. He gave her a warm smile.

She was beginning to smile. She liked the old man; he was the first person to show her kindness in that way. He made her seem like she was more than just a tool who's life was only valued for her talent.

"Ahhh!" the old man called, "Look who's coming over." Jack and Celestina turned to look, "This is the famous Varia, our assassination party." The 9th declared. The girl looked at the group examining the faces only to stop at one in particular.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you." She heard Jack say in the back of her mind. "But we must go."

She didn't really hear him say that it sounded muffled in her ears as she stared at the blonde haired boy.

"Y-you?" She said to him look right at his face, "I've seen you before." Her face was inches from the prince's, but she was yanked way by another force tearing her to the other direction.

Before she turned away from the boy, she coughed and blood spilled from her lips, she caught some with her free hands but a few droplets landed on the handsome boy.

Embarrassed, she quickly turned to follow her advisor, taking her handkerchief and wiped her hand and mouth.

"**Ushishishi" **The prince laughed as he wipe one of the puddles of blood of his face with his finger, looking at he said, "This will be fun." And with an evil grin he licked his red painted finger as his eyes followed the young girl.

The rest of the party was boring. Bel kept thinking back to the ghost girl who coughed on him. Every time he replayed the scene in his head, he began to squirm in delight. He thought of her perfectly white dress and how fun it would be staining it with blood. Multiple times, during the remained of the party, he debated on walking over to her and spilling the red wine he was drink. Though it wouldn't be as satisfying as crimson blood, it was a good substitute for the time being. He continuously thought of ways to pull her away for her so-called uncle and seducing her into the nearest room for some fun. His lips twitched in ecstasy at the idea of slicing open her arms where the veins shown purple and blue on the surface of her skin. "Thank god." Bel would think for her see-through skin. It was like she was made for him to torture and kill her. Every vein and vessel was visible from the outside of her skin, he even began into thinking that, without a chest, he would be able to see the red organ that was her heart beating beneath that very skin. He was so enchanted at the thought of watching that heart pumping blood from vein to vein before he cut into her chest and he ripped it out. It was almost too perfect. He was excited by this new toy that he couldn't resist, as he began, unknowingly, digging a knife into his own skin. He didn't feel any pain because of the amusement in his head was too great, he had gone into his own world.

The party ended without him knowing. The Varia woke him from his trance.

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?" Squalo was yelling at full force now that most of the guests have gone.

"Ushishishi, what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." An evil smirk appeared on his face. Even though one could not see his eyes, you could tell they were smiling menacingly too.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

Thanx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to write something I've been very busy and working everyday so I finally got a chance to write... Sorry It's not much**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the rights to Hitman Reborn!**

Comment and Review**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough Cough<strong>* Celestina had been escorted into a near by car now that the party had ended. Once inside the car, her body went into a fit. After restraining the urge to cough for so long, her lungs seemed to burst. Her uncle glared as her body collapsed onto the floor of car as blood poured from her mouth like a fountain. "You disappoint me." The man utter dully. He watched the girl coil on the floor, as he waved his hand towards the driver, signaling their departure.

"**Ushishi, **That party was boring." The prince expressed lying on the couch in their living quarters. Everyone seemed to agree at that statement.

"So did you find that led?" Levi asked his boss.

He glared at the man, who seemed to shrivel back slightly, not getting the reaction he was hoping for.

"That old man played a trick on us! I'll kill him!" an angry Xanxus bellowed.

"Ushishishi." The prince laughed at the madness. "I don't believe it was all just a trick." He thought back to the girl and the eagerness that man showed to get out of there when the assassination squad showed up. "Do we know anything about that girl?" he inquired with a smirk. "She's a unique character." He smiled as he replayed their moment together. "She said she's seen me before. I've never meet her before and besides family members and allies, no one who meets me will be left alive." He grinned wickedly.

Everyone took a moment to think about the girl. "She looked weird. Like she was sick." Fran accused.

Xanxus glared at Fran for the useless information and turned to go to his room followed by his obedient Levi, who returned shortly with a request for Lussuria, telling him to find out information of the girl before leaving for his post again.

***Cough Cough*** Her eyes opened only to see black. She tried to sit up rubbing her eyes to find visibility. Soon spots of light became clearer. She looked around and saw her boring white room, the only place she ever was really allowed to be. Gina walked up to her scolding her about something again, taking off her clothing and ushering her to the room next door where she bathed in hot water with incents surrounding every one of her senses. "Only a little longer." She would think, as another coughing fit began, which yet again turned the crystal clear water crimson red, which led to yet another scolding.

"Master has been very displeased with you. You did not do what you were requested to do at that party. Who told you, you could talk to anyone that Master did not say you could. Not only that, you spoke to the Varia! They are a deadly and sinful bunch lets hope none of the sin was brushed unto you." Gina reprimanded the sickly girl again and again.

"I'm… I'm sorry" was all Celestina could say as she looked at the floor while her maid brushed her impossibly long beautiful hair.

"**Ushishi"** The prince looked at the file in his hand. "So her name is Celestina."

"Good Observation Genius-Sempai," a sarcastic remark was made by the youngest member.

"Shut up you frog!." He yelled throwing a few knives at the kid's hat.

"VOI! BE QUIET YOU IDIOTS!" shouted the commander of the mission at hand. "It seems this girl has the power to see the future, psh." Squalo spat to his side.

"Ushishishi, you think after getting the images from the future battle nothing would be surprising, but still. This little wench has psychic powers?"

"I thought you were Psychotic Bel-sempai?" Fran added his input.

"I SAID PSYCHIC NOT PSYCHOTIC YOU IMBECILE! MEANING SHE HAS SPECIAL POWERS! STUPID ASS!" Bel clarified.

"Oi, oi, does that mean I'm Psychic? I have special powers!" Fran included.

"No you're just brainless." Bel stated.

"VOI! BE QUIET YOU WORTHLESS IDIOTS!" Squalo began to speak again. "Our job for this mission is to get rid of that girl, but on the request of the Ninth, we have to kidnap her and bring her back alive. That old man is so annoying but he doesn't want a young life to be put so early to an end when she's only being used…. That's what he said so we have to abide be it. You can kill who ever gets in your way though." He said apathetically, tossing the papers from his hand aside. "VOI! LETS GO!"

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think I do love to hear more feed back and stuff. I hope you enjoy will write more soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the rights to Hitman Reborn and it's characters.**

I hope you enjoy. sorry I didn't write much. I will write more soon.

**Comment and review! please =^.^=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough Cough<strong>* "You look terrible as ever, Celestina." Gina informed the young girl. "Not only that but you managed to dirty another dress. When will you stop that insufferable coughing? It's so annoying and your blood ruins everything. You know Master goes through a lot of trouble to keep you comfortable and happy, you should be trying hard to make him happy. You're useless."

The girl looked down at her blood splattered everywhere and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE!" The maid screeched, "now I have to wash everything all over again, and I just cleaned everything the other day."

"Well, if you don't like it just leave it…" The girl out spoke.

"What did you say?" Gina came back with a glare. "I will be scolded by master if your room isn't tip top shape and that is my job giving by him for me." She stated proudly. "So I'll do what I have to, to keep it clean." The young girl rolled her eyes. "And don't you dare talk back to me again, you filthy little girl." The maid grabbed the sheets stomping out of the room as her true colors began to show.

Celestina sighed and looked out the window. "Only a little longer, only a little longer." She kept repeating to herself as she started off into space.

"**Ushishi**, so this is the place?" the prince looked at his teammates for clarification.

"It looks that way." Levi answered quickly.

"Ushishishi, I can't wait." A grin appeared on his lips.

"Voi! We'll split up here. The castle grounds are pretty big. Don't cause a commotion, just find her, grab her, and go, if people get in the way kill them quick understand." Everyone just glared as a form of understanding and dispersed.

Bel didn't have to watch over Fran this time. Even an idiot like him can understand a quick and easy mission like this. Bel began by leaping into windows and quietly walking through halls where no one seemed to be. In his first in counter of a person he leaped onto a near by balcony following along side it and jumping through the near by window only to jump onto of something.

"Ouffff!" a squish body whimpered.

He looked down to see a pale white figure with blue eyes that seem to widen.

"G-g-get OFF OF ME!" she tried to push him off of her and squirm away from him. She stood up and dusted herself off before getting a better long at her intruder.

"Y-You!" she looked at him with mouth open. "It's you." The corners of her lips began to twitch upward before the frowned as she recalled something.

"Q-q-quick! Hide in here." She pushed him into a closet. "Just stay quiet I'll tell you when you can come out." She whispered before she scurried away.

He could hear her footsteps and the rustle of sheets as the door creaked open. He heard footsteps that weren't hers. "Celestina! How many times have I told you not to leave the window open?" The footsteps began to get closer and closer to the closet where Bel was hiding. He prepared himself with knives at hand. The window swiftly closed and clicked shut. "Celestina! You already sick, leaving the window open will only make it worse, and what would master think if you happened to fall from this height. Master cares a lot for you how dare you take his caring nature so lightly. You should be thankful he didn't just throw you away after your miserable mother died."

"I'm… so…." The voice was muffled and wasn't auditable from inside the closet but Bel could tell what she was saying.

"And you managed to dirty even more of your things!" the woman continued to yell, "I'll make sure Master hears something about this. All these useless doctors he hires for you, IT'S USELESS! YOU'RE USELESS!" The woman sighed gathered a few things and left the room with a click of the door. Bel heard some more rustling of sheets, soft footsteps that became louder and louder with ever step. He could hear her soft hands grip the handles of the closet as they burst open and light flooded into Bel's eyes.

"Ushishi." He grinned at the girl.

"You've finally come." Was all she said, as Belphgor grabbed her by the waist and floated to the ground of the castle and made his way back to the meeting places with the young light girl over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this one since both characters have finally had a chance to meet I'm going to slowly back out of this switching route I have. Depending if their is a pointof view change I will do that but seeing as soon it won't be too necessessary for a while I might not use it depending upon how my writing goes and if i get writer's block. Please comment and review I love hearing feed back whether it's good or bad. though if its bad please dont be to harsh on me i am still a human being and words can hurt. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try and write more soon.<p>

COMMENT AND REVIEW! =^.^= M30W!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hitman Reborn!**

Comment and Review!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ushishishi<strong>, That was easier than I thought it would be." The crowned boy looked at the angelic girl. Belphegor had reached the meeting area were the Varia agreed to meet by a certain time if the girl wasn't found. "Where are those idiots?" The prince questioned looking from side to side for his comrades. He pulled out a knife and twirled it around his finger before looking at the girl. "Ushishi, you're quiet, not planning to escaped are you?" he glared in her direction.

She was quiet and looked in every direction. "If you don't leave soon, they'll know I'm gone. It won't be as easy to get away." She advised.

"Where's the fun in that? You were too easy… I didn't get to kill anyone." The prince looked at his twirling knife and took a step closer to the girl. "Why we're you so willing to leave?"

"Ummm… well… Y-you see how I'm t-t-treated there…" she looked at the ground, not shortly after Belphegor grabbed her chin and tilted it upward so she could see his face.

"The world out here isn't as forgiving for cute little girls like you." He grinned and tilted his knife to her chin, eager to press it against her soft delicate skin and open the layers to allow the blood of come rushing out and the white of her bone glow against the raging red river.

"VOI! YOU IDIOT! WE ARE NOT TO HURT THE GIRL! IDIOT!" someone from behind them roared.

"Ushishi, I was only playing." Bel laughed backing away from the girl and placing the knife back in his pocket.

"Voi! Where are the rest of the idiots?" the captain barked.

"How should I know? I'm not their babysitter, it's annoying enough I get stuck with the brat so often." He shrugged referring to the youngest member of the team.

Squalo sighed. "So that's her?" he nodded towards the girl.

"Ushishi, yep, my new toy." He grinned evilly.

"VOI! SHE'S NOT YOURS, besides Xanxus plans on getting rid of the girl as soon as possible." He referred to getting rid of the girl as to handing her over to the current head of the Vongola family.

"Ushishishi, but can't I play with her?" Bel looked hungrily at the small girl.

"VOI! WHAT DID I SAY?" Squalo shouted again.

"Oi, What's with all the shouting?" a feminine voice entered the conversation.

"Voi! Lussuria, where is everyone? We got the girl, Let's go!" Squalo added getting impatient.

"Yes, yes, they're on their way." He replied.

Moments later, two more bodies fell from out of the trees.

"Voi! Why are you so late?" the captain shouted, "Let's go! Levi carry the girl." He pointed to the tallest member.

Levi glared and grabbed the girl throwing her over his shoulder. They leapt into the trees and made their way back to their base.

Hours later night began to fall.

"Voi! Let's stop here." Squalo said as the sun began to go down, "we'll stay here for the night."

They were in a small clearing in the forest, with a small stream that ran near by. Levi placed the girl down, and every Varia member took a moment to get a good look at her.

"VOI!" Squalo began, "Why is your hair so long?" Ironically, he shouldn't be the one asking that question. "Your hair is an inconvenience to this mission, get rid of it." He ordered.

"Ex-excuse me?" the girl questioned.

"Cut your God DAMN HAIR! VOI!" Squalo raged.

The girl stepped back in fright.

"mhmmm." Lussuria cleared his throat. "What he means to say is, your hair is too easily noticed so cut it, so that people won't realize who you are."

"B-but… but I, "She began, "But I've… I've never cut my hair before." She grabbed a section and patted it.

"Don't worry my dear." Lussuria continued, "I'll cut it so that you look BEAUTIFUL!" his eyes shined at the thought of doing her hair.

"Ushishi, I'd never let you touch my hair in a million years, pervert." The prince entered the conversation. "I personally like it at this length, it's shows nobility." The prince thought of his linage and if she had a significantly high linage as well, it would make torturing her all the more fun.

The girl looked around at all the men surrounding her. She was nervous, she stepped back until her back hit against a tree and she couldn't move anywhere.

"Please allow me to beautify u?" Lussuria walked up to her holding out a hand understanding how she must feel in this position. "Don't listen to that stupid shark, his bark is worse than his bite." He winked at the girl. "Besides I always wanted to give someone a make over. It's dreadfully boring the fashion sense in this crew. So please allow me to cut you hair." Lussuria looked at the girl waiting for an answer.

"VOI! JUST GRAB HER AND CUT HER DAMN HAIR!" The tyrannically captain roared.

The girl coward back again.

"If you let me cut your hair I promise you like look pretty and you won't look terrible. Besides," he leaned in close to her ear. "If you don't want to return to that castle you have to start a new life."

The girl looked at Lussuria, who gave her a warm smile and held out a hand, then she looked at Squalo, who glared at her with his arm at the ready to chop of her hair. Looking at her opinions, she lifted her hand and placed it in Lussuria, who giggled happily and skipped along pulling the girl behind him. He sat her down near the river and puller out a knife and began to cut.

"I personally don't like this." The prince began to sulk. "Her hair is fine that way."

"VOI! You Idiot! WHO HAS HAIR THAT LONG? PEOPLE ARE SURE TO RECONGIZE HER!" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi, just like your hair." He pointed to his captains silver locks.

"Voi! This is DIFFERENT!" He tried to explain.

The prince just laughed.

"Hey, Shark-Sempai." The youngest member called, "Are you a girl?"

"VOI! I'm going to KILL YOU!" The captain continued to scream. Everyone seemed to be bickering. Levi leaned against a tree groaning at the annoying sight, while Lussuria hummed trimming the girl's hair. All the while, Squalo was shouting at the Prince, Bel was throwing knives at Fran, and Fran was complaining in his monotonous voice. Needless to say, they were loud, unorganized, and a rowdy bunch.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone!<p>

I first want to say thank you for reading this story. I've become very busy recently so I'm putting a lot of my stories on hold. Luckily, for all that read this, I will be continuing this one. However, since I do want to continue writing, instead of stories, I'm going to be writing One-shots. I'm taking requests and I have a poll on my profile for my next One-shot. I recently finished one called _ONE, TWO, THREE STRIKES, YOU'RE OUT! _It's a One-Shot about Yamamoto, please check it out!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review I really want to hear back from my readers and please check out my One-shots! 3

Thank you

HelloKelly =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of it's characters.**

****Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out, I'll try to get even more out soon. Sorry it isn't the longest either.

Please comment and review!

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough Couch<strong>* "Are they always this loud?" Celestina asked her beautician.

"Ho ho," Lussuria laughed, "This is nothing, wait to you see the Boss in action." Lussuria giggled at the thought.

She tried to stay still, as Lussuria place the blade close to her neck. He would stop once in a while, so that she could cough without her hair being ruined, cause that's all Lussuria was really worried about.

When she was done, Lussuria dusted off the extra hair and let it trail down the stream; maybe not the best plan but no one wanted the hair anyways. Lussuria stood and pulling her up by the hand and skipping towards the group of men who continuously bickered.

"Ta Da!" Lussuria raised his hands flamboyantly at the girl, with a big smile on his face to show he was proud of his work. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" He stated rather than asked but he still wanted a reply.

Levi just grunted not really caring at all.

"VOI! SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Squalo added not even glancing at the pale girl.

"Shishishi!" Bel smirked. He glared at her neck. With the bob haircut she was given, he could see clearly where he would have to slash if he wanted to spill the most blood. He squirmed cheerfully, as he imaged the boiling bloody flooding over the gap in her neck.

"Bel-sempai!" Fran cried, "Are you think perverted thought again?" He went to poke his sempai, completely ignoring the girl, only to receive a glare. A knife pressed against Fran's hand.

"Touch me and I'll kill you, shishishi!" Bel threatened.

"VOI! STOP FIGHTING!" Squalo returned to the argument. "It's late go to bed!" He shouted referring to the sky as the sun began to go down.

"We're staying here tonight?" Lussuria asked still holding on to his model. She looked at all of them with a shy face.

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea." She looked at her feet. "They're after me by now and we're still too close to the mansion, they'll find us in n-"

"Voi! Who asked you?" Squalo turned his body setting himself at the base of a tree.

Celestina jump back slightly by Squalo's reaction. "B-b-but, You'll be attacked?" She tried to debate.

Squalo tried to ignore her. "H-hey!" She continues only to be pulled back as she stepped forward to address Squalo. She turned to the culprit. It was Lussuria who had a finger to his lips telling her to shoo and shook his head at the same time.

"You won't win." He giggled. "Squal won't listen to you, let's just get ready to rest." He advised.

"W-w-wait!" She continued getting frantic. "You don't expect me to sleep out here in the open with several men, do you?" She could barely think of it.

"Shishishi!" Bel laughed, "I thought this chick could see the future, she couldn't foretell this, I think we got the wrong one, Shishishi!" He continued to laugh.

"Voi!" Squalo jumped up annoyed at everything. "Fine! We'll move but you're walking on your own!" He stalked off expecting everyone to follow him into the continuously darkening forest.

"W-w-wait!" She tried again, chasing after Squalo only to trip and fall on her face. This sudden motion caused her to cough violently and blood splattered out of her mouth and onto the earthy green carpet.

Bel stood over her grinning as the blood on her lips shined against her transparent skin. "Don't die until I get the chance to kill you, shishishi!" He laughed as he walked over her and continued to follow the crowd.

She sat there for a few minutes frowning. The blood had stopped and looked a head to notice no one was stopping for her, only Levi stood behind her with annoyance waiting for her to get up.

She pushed herself up with her arms, shaking lightly, using a tree for balance. "I-I think I… ummmm… Sprained my ankle." She frowned. Levi just looked at her and continued to walk past her. "W-wait!" She tried to chance after him only to fall down again. She sniffled a little as she tried to stand up again, she slowly followed them into the darkness, barely keeping them insight as she lend against the trees at all times avoiding the use of her ankle.

"Wait!" She cried as all the men vanished out of view. She fell down. "I-It wasn't supposed to be like this." She looked down at the floor. Her face fell and a frown formed on her face.

All of a sudden she began to cough violently. Blood spilled out of her mouth and onto her hands covering them so no skin was left pale. Red began to blind her vision. She felt the world getting dizzy. "H-h-hel-" She tried to get out only to throw up black blood. Her eyes began to roll in the back of her head. Her body began to feel tense. She heard someone call her name only to black out from the pain that was seizing her body.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was kinda short and nothing really happened, but things will get moving soon.<p>

Also, on a side note, if you ever heard of or like Lilpri I'm trying to write and fanfic for that now. I'm also goign to try holding off on oneshots and try and finish some of my stories or at least get further in them. Thank you for your patience!

Please comment and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to KHR! OR it's characters.

Please Review and Comment! Enjoy

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shishishi" <strong>The bloody prince stood over the convulsing body. "Doesn't look like she'll last look." He commented as his lips twitched at the sight of bloody.

Squalo growled annoyed with the situation. "Voi! I can't believe we're stuck with this." He gestured to the girl that was lying down on the forest floor. "Well, we better keep moving." He sighed. "Levi, grab her!" He ordered as he walked away.

Bel laughed and followed along, as did Fran. Levi looked at the girl puzzled, she continued to have her seizure. He grumbled a bit as he tried to pick up the fidgeting body having a hard time holding on to her as he walked. Lussuria stood near by making sure Levi didn't drop her as they made their way out of the forest.

Once they finally made it out of the forest, Squalo commanded that they all wanted till he got them a place to stay. He noted it would be too suspicious to wonder around with a bloody girl that continued to twitch. Levi grumbled he was growing tried of being the babysitter, while Bel stared at the girl with hungry eyes, as the once wet bloody tired on to her skin, dying her once pure pale body. He licked his lips as he stared at the girl.

"Oi Bel-sempai!" Fran called. "Are you thinking perverted thoughts again?" He stated dully.

"Nuh, nuh nuh!" Lussuria shook his finger in front of Bel's face. "Mhmhm." He giggled lightly, "She isn't for you, Vongola 9th wants her a live and well." He commented. "We'll be leaving her as soon as we get back." He informed gaily. "Until then, we'll have a beautiful flower in our mist, however I'd prefer a fine young man." Lussuria sighed recalling his battle with Tsuna's Sun guardian.

"Lussuria is a perverted old man!" Fran bluntly stated disgusted by his words.

"Excuse me!" Lussuria was taken back by Fran's words. He was about to argue but let out a loud sigh instead. "One day you'll understand the beauty of a man's body." He informed Fran as he sighed again and went of into a daydream.

Fran, Levi, and Belphegor all looked at the girl. Her body seized as she let out a loud gasped, then a cough as more blood flooded the area.

"You think she'll die from blood lose?" Fran pointed out.

"Shishishi" Bel laughed. "If she does it's not our fault."

Levi remained silent as Celestina's body finally stopped moving.

"Poke Poke!" Fran grabbed a near by stick and poked her body.

"Shishishi! Idiot!" Belphegor grabbed the stick and broke it. "Don't do that to her!" Her yelled.

"I was checking if she finally died." Fran answered back.

Bel glanced at the body curious by Fran's statement and studied Celestina for a few moments.

"She'd not dead, Idiot!" Bel threw a knife at Fran.

"OW! SEMPAI!" Fran cried.

"Shishishi! That's what you get for being stupid!" Bel laughed.

Fran grumbled. Fran went to say something but the girl coughed again. Everyone looked her away. But she remained unconscious. Bel sighed. "This is soo boring." He complained. "Hey frog! Entertain me!" He ordered.

Fran went to complain but a loud voiced sounded before anything could happen. "Voi! Grab the girl and let's go!" The captain ordered walking the way towards the hotel expecting everyone to follow. Once again Levi carried the girl as they quickly made their way through town and into a small hotel.

"Here" Squalo handed everyone a card, "Let's go!" He headed to the rooms. Once there, he opened the door. It was a plain room, but it would do for the night. "Set her down on the bed." He grumbled walking away into a different room leaving everyone to do as they wished. Once Levi set Celestina on the bed, everyone went to do their own thing.

However, Bel stood of her body licking his lips. He studied her veins as they lightly pushed her blood around. He looked at the dried blood under her fingernails and the dried blood tracing the corners of her lips. He giggled. "Shishishi!" This bloody girl made him feel as if he was on ecstasy and he wanted more. He pulled out one of his knives putting it close to the girls body. "Now where should I start?" His eyes rolled back thinking the best possible way to up her up to get the most blood and sounds from her. Before he could start, there was another cough, followed by a gasped and the girl's chest rose arching her back. Her eyes fluttered opened as she moaned. She hummed for a moment trying to get her bearings. She slowly pushed herself up having a little trouble. There she saw Bel above her with a knife. She screamed, as there was thunderous rush to the door from the other side.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try and write more soon. I know not enough is happening yet but more will happen soon. Or at least that's what I'll planning. Next chapter will start off at Celestina's point of view. Wonder what she's thinking Bel was doing over her!<p> 


End file.
